


Let the bells ring

by Burrow



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holidays, Thunderwar, Yuletide, asgardian celebration, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrow/pseuds/Burrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the time for yuletide celebrations on Asgard and Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three are returning from a glorious battle so the celebrations are twofold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the bells ring

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble originally written for yuletide warriors week on tumblr.

Sif turned around just in time to duck as a troll went sailing over her head. As she stood up she turned towards Thor and leveled an unamused look in his direction. "A little warning would be nice next time," she shouted over the din of the battlefield. Thor turned and grinned at Sif. "Sorry. I did not mean for them to go quite so far." He beamed at her as he shrugged. Sif rolled her eyes at him before she pointed over his shoulder. "You might want to take care of that." She paused for a moment. "And do try to aim that one in a different direction." She gave him a small smile before she turned and faced an oncoming pair. She grinned and ran headlong towards the pair emitting a battle-cry as she did.

****

As they returned through the BiFrost Thor and Sif were laughing over the end of the battle. Namely when Fandral was showing off and tripped landing face to face with one rather grumpy troll. Heimdall, as always, greeted them upon their return. "I see that the battle went well. I hope that you have not forgotten that you are expected at the palace for the Yuletide celebrations." He smiled at them. Sif panicked slightly. She had totally forgotten that Yule was upon them. Had it already crept up upon them? "Very good Heimdall. I expect that we shall see you for at least a little while," Thor returned. "Of course." Heimdall nodded as he resumed his watch over the realms. Sif turned to Thor. "Well I guess that one celebration is as good as any other." She smiled up at him. "Tonight we shall celebrate both Yule and our victories on the battlefield." She slipped her arm in his as they made their way down the Rainbow Bridge.

As they reached the palace the pair split up and Sif went to her chambers to change. She had never been one to care very much about gowns or court, but Frigga had helped her over the years, becoming much of a mother figure to her as she had spent more time in the palace playing and training with Thor than she had at her own house, especially after she lost her own parents. Sif picked out a gown that would befit the occasion and got change. When she emerged from her chambers she made her way towards the laughter ringing out from the other side of the palace.

Sif walked into the enormous feasting hall and smiled. The hall was filled to the brim with people, food, and decorations. She scanned the crowd and found her friends. Thor had not arrived yet, but she had not expected him to. The royal family always arrived a little later than everyone else. She gladly accepted some mead from a passing servant and made her way to the Warriors Three. As always Fandral was talking up one of the more attractive serving girls while Volstagg and Hogun were regaling a small group of their earlier exploits. Sif could feel a set of eyes on her as a hush fell over the crowd. Everyone turned as the arrival of the royal family was announced. Her eyes met Thor's across the large expanse and they both smiled. Sif calmly, but quickly made her way over to welcome them.

As she arrived many people had come to pay their respects to the All-Father and the beautiful Frigga, as well as the Prince of Asgard. He easily, but kindly, pushed away their deferences as Sif arrived. "You look lovely," he murmured as he pulled her in for a tender hug. Sif smiled widely. "And you look like a prince." As they broke off the hug she turned to Frigga. "This is most wonderful. Your feasts are known throughout all the realms." Frigga gave her a warm smile. "There is no need to be formal with me child." She waved away Sif's comments and hugged her. "We know each other far too well for that. Plus that is no way to talk to the mother of your future husband." She winked at Sif. Sif blushed. It was true that they had rekindled their romance and had since become nigh inseparable, but that was not something Sif had thought of. But maybe Thor had.

The feast went off as one had expected - lots of laughter and tales of bravery. Once the singing broke out Thor and Sif were able to slip away and take a walk around the palace in the brisk night air. The stars were out in full force and only a tiny sliver of moonlight reached them. Thor reached out and took Sif's hand stopping at a rather scenic point. He pulled her close to him. "You know that I have not cared for many in my life." Sif nodded. "You were my first love. You showed me so much. When you went off to train with Brunnhilde I was lost for so long. You left a hole in my heart that I never thought I could refill." Sif reached out and stroked his cheek with her hand. She smiled gently at him. "You know that I had to finish my training. It could never be done here. I was not leaving you - I would never leave you." He gave her a sad smile. "I know that now, and a part of me knew that then. Rationally I knew that, but one's rational mind is not always in control of one's heart." He pulled her closer. "What matters most is that we found each other again. And that I love you more than anyone I have ever known. I will always love you Sif and I will always want you, no need you by my side." He softly caressed her face, admiring how beautiful she looked in the starlight. "I can think of no one else better to rule Asgard by my side than the ruler of my heart." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Sif tightened her grip around his body as their embrace turned into a hug. "I can think of no one else that I wish to spend the rest of my life with. You mean the world to me Thor. I will never leave your side." She smiled widely as she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "I have already dedicated my life to Asgard, just as I have given my heart to you."


End file.
